The Third Child
by EvatriceChan
Summary: Cecilia Wade or maybe Cecilia Beckett Is Alma's third child. This is a fanfiction of her life. Note: THIS IS WHAT I THINK ALMA'S THIRD CHILD WILL BE LIKE IN F.3.A.R.! THIS IS IN NO WAY THE REAL BABY'S CHARACTER. Please Enjoy : Reviews are appreciated!


Cecilia Wade.

My name is Cecilia Wade.

My mother is Alma Wade. I am the third child. I am currently twelve years old and possess odd supernatrual power like my mother. Unlike my mother, I was able to escape. I was able to escape that wretched place. I am living in an abandoned warehouse for the time being. I love my two older brothers dearly, but apparently, Point Man does not love me back. Am I that unlovable? Am I that ugly? Fettel is the only one who doesn't think so, even though I have my days. Fettel is so dear, he visits me often, even though my temper fuse is very short.

* * *

"Cecilia, dearest, mother told me to deliver a small notification to you..." Paxton Fettel stated, standing in front of me with blood covering his right cheek. He let out a toothy smile as I was ready to listen.

"What is it, Paxton?" I asked, interested in what he was going to tell me. I liked hearing things from my mother. Mother has gifted Paxton through "synchronicity events", which she could send messages or even take total control of Paxton.

"Mother says to _"Kill Everyone, my sweetest daughter'_" Paxton said in the sweetest voice he could find, knowing I would probabaly get angry. I was trying to be a pacifist, unlike my mother.

"No..." I mumbled. Paxton let out a huge screech and scratched my face. The screech definatly was not Paxton.

"MOTHER! I AM NOT SCARED OF YOU!" I yelled out, in the midst of the screeching and clawing. The whole left side of my face was scratched up, and clawed.

Using Paxton, Mother threw me to the ground and kicked me. I kept repeating that I wasn't scared.

"LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER!" the real Paxton managed to yell out. He was trying to keep himself from letting mother hurt me. Mother started to calm down and Paxton examined the scratches on my face.

"How's about we pay...mother a visit." He smiled, with that toothy evil smile again. I was shivering. I loved my mother dearly, but was much to afraid to face her.

* * *

"God...Paxton don't let her hurt me..." I thought. I shivered as the door to The Vault opened. Mother was sitting there, picking at the skin on her leg. Her limp, naked body was sitting oddly on the floor. Paxton Fettel had weird ways of getting access to mother. Point Man was too "busy" to even pay his mother a visit.

_"I hoped...damn it...i just hoped Cecilia."_ Mother started to say. She clenched her teeth. Her voice was very weak, and sounded strained. _"How did you like it Cecilia? Those nasty Scarecrows* and those Shades* I sent to your home last..." _Mother coughed _"...night. Were they fun to play with?"_

"MOTHER! PLEASE STOP IT!" I screamed, as I started crying. Mother let out a very strained giggle. Paxton looked at me, then at mother.

_"Cecilia...you look...just like me..."_ Mother said as her face turned emaciated. She let out a cry, and then disapeared, leaving Paxton and I alone in the vault.

* * *

My life...is damned. All sorts of creatures are after me. Especially those Abominations*. Those creatures are so agile and frail. Abominations are always waiting on my ceiling...or under my bed. I know it sounds silly, but LITERALLY, under my bed. I have sympathy for them, they are failed test subjects,abandoned by Project Harbinger. I do not wish to kill them, but I have no choice... I have to stop them.

I look so much like my mother, but I wish not to be emaciated like her. I wish not to be chased after. She keeps hurting me through Paxton, and Paxton does not wish to hurt me, I am sure of it. Mother...please stop it. Mommy, I love you!

It's behind me.

Darkness is eating me up, and yet, I stay still. I rolled my eyes backwards and laughed. My body was growing frail and emaciated. Emaciated. That word I hated.

_"Kill...them all."_

I said. I mean, I am not even sure if it was me that said it. I looked around and words written in blood were spread all across the wall. "CAN HE SEE?*" or "WHO IS HE*?"

"Mother..." I whispered.

A synchronicity event...

It now was happening to me.

_"My dear...child."_

* * *

_Hey Guys~!_  
_I really don't write horror, because I am terrible at scaring people (exept for my looks, now that scares people)_  
_But, F.E.A.R. stories are an exeption._  
_This is what I thought Alma's third child would be like. I know, it really is rushed but, hey this is it._

**NOTES-**  
**Scarecrows- A very freakish ghoul in F.E.A.R. games that has brown skin and a faceless head. It has very huge claws for hands.**

**Shades- A hunched invisible creature in the F.E.A.R. games that is almost invisible, with red eyes, and is corpse-like.**

**Abominations- A failed test subject in the F.E.A.R. games. It has a VERY bloody appearance with a skinned face wrapped in bandages.**

**CAN HE SEE? or WHO IS HE?- "He" is referred to only in blood writing in the game F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. These sayings are written by Abominations.**


End file.
